Dagger Fournier/Planning
=Soundtrack= *BITE - Troye Sivan *Stay With Me - Sam Smith =Aesthetic= Character Aesthetic/Dagger Fournier Dagger The Challenger *(b. March) Harry Shum Jr. as a The long line of Dark magic within House Fournier began with Qiáng, Mójiè and Jùlèbù, all were skilled in Non-verbal magic during their time- Qiáng being one of the first to master the skill. The line of magic in the family was saved when a boy was born to Èyì and Tèbié Fournier in late March. His parents had been born deaf, however, their son was born with perfect hearing. He did not begin speaking at the age children are expected to, even "late-talking children". He vocalized less than ten words, on any given day less than one word. In his childhood home no words were ever spoken. It was always with sign language the family communicated to one another. The extended Fournier family, close friends of Tèbié and Èyì, did communicate verbally, and both Tèbié and Èyì we able follow along exceedingly well. He was able to learn Chinese, French, and the English language. He clearly heard and comprehended it well. As a child he did not speak out of choice, it was weeks after his sixth birthday he finally uttered his first word. He thought he knew what magic was. He knew that his parents possessed it. He thought he understood due to his family inheritance, his place in the Fournier line he should possess it as well. His mother and father died because of him, because of the way his magic burst forth from him. Painful gusts of fire emanated from his hands incinerating everything in its path. He felt the heat, and the intense pressure building. He tried to run from it, he tried to warn them to stay where they were. Had they not chosen to follow him, if he could have gotten farther way, they might have lived. Beauxbâtons Alumni He went on to pursue a life wrought with unspeakable hedonism. The depraved acts he would engage in willingly, he was subjected to memories he would later force himself to forget, and emotions he literally cut out of himself. He was trained in Occulmency for several years, and his skill level with Charms, Potions, and non-verbal magic is not to be contended with. Through Dark Magic he learned to move silently, brewing dark potions, learning combative spells, and the familiarity with muggle weaponry forced the different areas and systems of his brain to misfire. The damage he has done to himself has caused a cerebral hemisphere lesion. As memories he sought to eradicate begin to resurface, he suffers a debilitating amount of pain mentally. Dagger was told before the night was over he need to have blood on his knife, or have performed dark magic with the wand they had given him. He was trained in Occulmency for years, and his skill level with Charms, Potions, and non-verbal magic is not to be contended with. Through Dark Magic he learned to move silently, brewing dark potions, learning combative spells, and the familiarity with muggle weaponry forced the different areas and systems of his brain to misfire. The damage he has done to himself has cause a cerebral hemisphere lesion. As memories he sought to eradicate begin to resurface, he suffers a debilitating amount of pain mentally. Pledge Initiation Dagger and Sabrina were reunited under very tragic circumstances. Brought back together under the guise of friendship. The pampered le Fey princess was lied to, and played to be a fool as he twisted the memory of a tragedy she is forced carry with her the rest of her life. It was a Halloween night- Dagger was not even 19, and he was still being initiated into the group. The stakes were astronomical , and did not want to fail with his mother and father deceased this family was the only one that he had left. They attacked in the dead of the night, killing Sabrina's mother Persephone first, then her father Mortimer. Both put up a fight, but they were caught off-guard, and were at a disadvantage. Perseus, who was dumbstruck at his 'friends' actions, tried to stop, Dagger was conflicted, he was betraying his only friends. By saving them, he would betray his family. He could not decide between them and his family, but he watched as they were tortured, and slowly killed. :Dream Job — Spy for the Wizarding Nation :Goals — Be captured, and offer his skills for "pseudo-freedom" :Hobbies — Killing people, stealing items Pet The Chairman "Meow" (Birman Kneazle) Wand Fir Erumpent Tail :Boggart & Why — Self-doubt :Patronus — Fire Salamander :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Cardamom Vanilla Sables, Bacon Spinach Tart, Roasted Pepper Tapenade Anything expensive Family ---- :Relationship With Family — :Relationship Status — Open :Orientation — Bisexual :First Kiss — ... :Virginity — ... :Physical Attraction — Perfection, Beauty :Personality Attraction — Intellect, Wit, Humor :Love Language — Acts of Service, Physical Touch :Act Around Crush — Out of character :Flirting Skills — :Current Loves — Sabrina le Fey, Adele Bellerose :Platonic Loves — Sabrina le Fey, Adele Bellerose :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Sabrina le Fey, Adele Bellerose :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — RP History Category:Expiry